En venta
by kilian
Summary: UA Allen vende su cuerpo en un local llamado Black Order hasta que llega a su vida un atractivo japones kien sera..seraa.. 8D con intenciones muy extrañas. YAOI Yullen .w. CAP 6 UP! AL FIIIIN!
1. Chapter 1

**hola!! Estoy intentanto escribir un fic serio, pero no se por donde me va a salir el tiro xDD **

**En todo caso espero que les guste .w. **

**Y que D. Gray Man no es mio (gracias a Dios xD) sino de el TODOPODEROSO Katsura Hoshino, que espero no se sienta insultado xDD**

**Ah! los guiones son cambios de escenario owo**

La habitación estaba en penumbra, apenas alumbrada por unas cuantas velas aisladas, y en silencio, un silencio roto por el roce de las sábanas y jadeos incontrolables. Con cada envestida sentía la frustración de aquel hombre clavarse en él como una estaca, llenándole los ojos de lágrimas. Allí estaba, sumiso, con esas cuerdas apresando sus muñecas y esos labios ásperos y calientes sobre los suyos, capturando las pocas muestras de placer que sentía.

Con su corazón queriendo salir de su pecho y echar a correr lejos de aquel cuerpo.

--

Miró la fachada del local con cierto desdén. Necesitaba algo nuevo, fresco y aquella casa se lo proporcionaría.

Era "Black Order" una casa de aspecto gótico donde les gustaba decir que se dedicaban a "acoger y acompañar almas solitarias" pero realmente, entre las gentes del barrio, era llamado como lo que era: un puticlub. Con la única diferencia de que era sólo de hombres.

Cuando iba a cruzar aquellas puertas un tipo visiblemente borracho salió corriendo llevando unas ropas en sus brazos. El japonés lo vio perderse en la noche y entró. Como le habían informado el interior chocaba considerablemente con la ciudad. Se trataba de un patio de columnas muy iluminado, circular y lleno de puertas por doquier. Un hombrecillo de aspecto chino y, al mismo tiempo infantil, lo recibió con una amplia sonrisa.

-¡Kanda-san, bienvenido! Soy el dueño de esto, Komui Lee ¿Qué se le ofrece? –demasiado entusiasmo para su gusto.

-Tsk, busco un chico –contestó con desgana.

-¡Por supuesto! ¿Le enseño la lista?

-Preferiría verlos en vivo.

-Oh, si, disculpe no todos los días tenemos clientes tan distinguidos como usted –esperó, esperando la aprobación o la gratitud del contrario por el cumplido, pero el otro se limitaba a mirar lo que le rodeaba sin prestarle la mínima intención. Komui suspiró decepcionado- Acompáñeme.

El patio estaba repleto de hombres de facciones finas y delicadas, vestidos con kimono, que le mandaban miradas indiscretas, pero lo saludaban educadamente a su paso. Kanda los observaba detenidamente, como en busca de algo. Un joven pelirrojo, con un parche en su ojo derecho, le saludó con un movimiento de cabeza más en un gesto de complicidad que otra cosa. El japonés se detuvo.

-Ah, ese es Lavi-kun, un intelectual algo revoltoso y maleducado –le explicó Komui para luego dirigirse a dicho personaje- ¡LAVI! ¡¿Dónde quedó tu educación?!

-Lo siento Komui –el tipo se acercó a Kanda con una sonrisa burlona, cosa que molestó al japonés- ¿Quién es este tipo amargado? Realmente necesita relajarse.

A Kanda le creció una venita en la sien. ¿Amargado? ¿Quién se creía ese sujeto con pinta de conejo?

-¡¿Que caraj..?! –iba a hacer muestra de su lindo vocablo cuando Komui lo frenó.

-¡Lo siento Kanda-san! Después lo castigaré como es debido –se excusó el chino- ¡Ahora lárgate, Lavi!

-Esta bien…. –contestó Lavi sin despegar la mirada del japonés, que hacía lo mismo.

Lo cierto era que el pelirrojo le había llamado la atención, tenía unos rasgos muy particulares, quizás podría servirle, pero decidió seguir mirando.

El jefe de aquel sitio le fue presentando a sus mejores hombres y a algunos novicios prometedores. Kanda vio a un pobre niño totalmente desnudo llorando a las puertas de una de las habitaciones.

-Llegó hace tres días –le contó Komui a pesar de que a Kanda no le interesara en absoluto- Aquí tan sólo miramos por los clientes así que si alguno tiene algún gusto extraño en la cama no podemos reprochárselo o echárselo en cara…

-Che.

De repente de unas de las habitaciones de la derecha salió un chico envuelto en unas mantas. A Kanda le pareció un anciano nada más verlo, puesto que tenía el cabello de un blanco puro, pero cuando hubo alzado la mirada vio que se trataba de un niño de tez pálida y rasgos delicados, ojos grandes y grises, y un misterioso tatuaje sobre el izquierdo. No pudo ver más, ya que se había tapado de tal forma que sólo asomaban su cabeza y los hombros. El chico parecía muy agitado y nada más ver que tenían un cliente se apresuró en hacer una torpe reverencia.

-¿Allen-kun y tu kimono? –le preguntó Komui sin mucha sorpresa.

-Se lo llevó el anterior cliente, Komui-san –respondió el aludido apenado.

-¿Y porqué no se lo impediste?

-Porque… porque estaba… atado –termino la frase en un susurro, mirando hacia otro lado para esconder el leve sonrojo que adornaba sus mejillas.

Este acto sorprendió bastante a Kanda. ¿Cómo alguien que se dedicaba a vender su cuerpo a pervertidos se avergonzaba de esa manera?

-Vaya… -Komui lo miró detenidamente- Bueno, busca uno en el vestidor y si no llamaremos a Lenalee-chan para que te tome medidas de nuevo.

-De acuerdo Komui-san –Allen dio otra pequeña reverencia y se retiró.

Al pasar junto a Kanda sus miradas se cruzaron de manera fugaz y aunque el peliblanco la retiró en seguida por educación, el japonés lo siguió escrupulosamente con la mirada.

Allen se reunía con los demás, siendo abrazado por Lavi, que no paraba de gritarle lo adorable y comestible que se veía con las sábanas, haciéndole sonrojar a tal escala que parecía un farolillo.

Komui seguía hablándole de la confidencialidad y la fidelidad que ofrecían sus servicios, pero él ya no lo escuchaba, había encontrado lo que buscaba. ¿Qué carajo le importaba la confidencialidad?

-Eh, Tú.

El chino se calló inmediatamente y lo miró con una mezcla de curiosidad y diversión. Era más que evidente que lo pasaba pipa él solito.

-¿Quién es el Moyashi?

Komui lo miró confundido.

-¿Moya…? ¡Oh, te refieres a Allen-kun! –exclamó como maravillado por el mote- También es un novicio, llegó hace apenas una semana, pero ha tenido tanto éxito que les ha puesto el listón muy alto a los más veteranos.

Kanda vio cómo Allen se quitaba una de las sábanas que le cubrían para tapar al chico que aún lloraba desconsoladamente en el suelo, dejando ver su brazo izquierdo, rojizo y deforme. Sonrió de medio lado al ver tanto misterio reunido en una sola criatura, justo lo que buscaba.

-Dile que le espero en su cuarto, tenemos que hablar.

**A****le!! Espero que os aya gustado!! **

**REVIEWS Porfavor ;o;**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wooow!! 14 reviews!! Owo Dios, Gracias!! :D**

**Luego los contestaré al acabar el capítulo ok?? nwn**

**No esperaba que os gustase tanto!! Espero que este cap os guste tanto como el anterior y que sea más largo y si no… intentare mejorar!!**

Miraba la habitación con una mueca de desagrado. Nada más entrar el del olor a incienso le golpeó la cara y la temperatura pareció subir varios grados, tantos que comenzaba a sudar mientras esperaba sentado en la cama, en cuyo cabezal aún se podían ver unas cuerdas. Kanda se acercó a examinarlas y pudo ver que estaban totalmente desgarradas, sonrió con malicia al intuir que el niño las había mordido hasta romperlas para escapar. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un gris muy oscuro y unas cortinas de un rosa traslúcido ondeaban ante la poca brisa que cruzaba la noche.

-Buenas noches.

Kanda se giró para encararle. Estaba vestido con un kimono corto, el cual dejaba lucir sus pálidas y delgadas piernas, además de marcar considerablemente sus caderas, que seguramente le habría dejado algunos de sus compañeros. Allen entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí para acercarse a su nuevo cliente con movimientos lentos y sinuosos y una mirada turbia, llena de sentimientos. El japonés parecía que se había quedado hipnotizado ante tal ángel, que gateó sobre la cama hasta llegar a él, le apartó el pelo rozando con sus dedos su rostro y comenzó a lamerle la oreja con deleitoso afán. Kanda ya se estaba abandonando a las múltiples sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo cuando recordó porqué estaba allí.

-No he venido a esto –dijo con voz ronca, consiguiendo así que el peliblanco parase en seco y retrocediera, mirándolo confuso.

-¿Perdón?

-Maldita sea, ¿Porqué c hace tanto calor?

Allen se levantó fue hasta una mesilla que permanecía oculta en una esquina y apagó la varita de incienso que descansaba allí para luego abrir por completo la ventana.

-Es afrodisíaca –le explico con una sonrisa al japonés enseñándole el incienso, volviéndose a sentar a su lado- Siento haberle asaltado así pero cuando un hombre me espera en mi cuarto suele ser para lo obvio.

-Tsk –Kanda observó que su actitud había cambiado por completo, ahora se mantenía sonriente y ligeramente avergonzado por lo que acababa de confesar a pesar de que hace apenas unos segundos lo había invitado a su cama- Pues no obvies tanto, Moyashi.

-Es Allen.

-Es como a mí se me venga en gana.

Kanda lo miró sonriendo con arrogancia, su acompañante inconscientemente lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y parecía controlarse para no volver a replicar. Después de todo seguía siendo su cliente.

-¿Y qué quiere que haga el señor? –preguntó recalcando la última palabra.

-Soy Yuu Kanda y no te diré lo que quiero que hagas sino lo que harás –le corrigió Kanda con tono frío, le divertía la rebeldía del peliblanco pero no estaba para tonterías. Le asqueaba ese sitio- Me servirás de modelo. Te pagaré bien.

Los ojos de Allen parecieron brillar al decir aquello pero en cuestión de segundos se volvieron a apagar. Sentía que aquel hombre tan frío se burlaba de él, lo trataba como a una basura, como a un objeto, como todos hacían y seguirían haciendo. Él nunca podría servir de modelo para nadie ni para nada excepto para lo que realmente era. Así que lo miró a los ojos, decidido, sin miedo.

-No pienso hacerlo.

-Me pareció decirte antes que no era una opción –le espetó fríamente. Se estaba cabreando.

-Y a mi me parece que le he dicho que no lo haré así que no insista.

-¡¿Es que eres idiota?! ¡Te voy a sacar de este agujero!

-¡Este agujero es mi hogar!

-¡Oh, y supongo que el pervertido que te ató, te violó y se llevó tu ropa es uno de tus familiares! –le gritó Kanda destilando sarcasmo.

¿Cómo se podía ser tan estúpido y corto de miras? ¡Cualquier otro ni preguntaría y aceptaría sin dudar! Pero Kanda no quería a cualquier otro, lo quería a él y lo conseguiría.

-¡No hable así del señor Bilman! –eso sí que había sorprendido al japonés- ¡El trabaja muy duro todos los días! ¡Hace poco su mujer se suicidó y TODOS lo señalan como el culpable! –Allen estaba descargando todo lo que sentía y las lágrimas comenzaron a precipitarse por sus mejillas- …sólo quiere un poco de cariño.

-¿Por eso le dejas que te haga eso? –ya no gritaba, aunque su voz seguía sonando dura.

Allen asintió en silencio, luchando por mantener las lágrimas.

Kanda lo miró largamente, pensando lo inocente y patético que era ese niño y su forma de pensar. Se levantó en silencio y caminó hacia la salida, parándose en la puerta.

-De todas formas ya he hablado con Komui –dijo sin volverse. Allen lo miró sorprendido- Vendré a buscarte cualquier día de estos, Moyashi.

Y sin más, se fue.

Cuando Allen salió se encontró con Lavi sentado en una de las bancas del patio, tenía su kimono descolocado, así que supuso que también acababa de salir de su cuarto, aunque en unas circunstancias muy diferentes a las suyas.

Caminó pesadamente hasta él y se sentó a su lado, suspirando.

-¿Y esa pena, Moyashi-chan?

A Allen le creció una venita en la sien.

-¿Cómo me has llamado…?

-¡Moyashi-chan! Komui me ha contado que es así como te llama Japonés-sexy-sama –Exclamó alegre el pelirrojo- Se veía bastante amargado, pero parece que es un buen partido. Te ha dejado hecho polvo.

Allen se sonrojó violentamente al oír la indirecta de su amigo.

-¡No hemos hecho nada! Sólo hablar.

-¿Hablar de qué? –Preguntó extrañado Lavi- ¿Quién viene a un puticlub a hablar?

-Pues ni siquiera el inspector de sanidad lo hace –argumentó el peliblanco recordando las visitas de sanidad- Tan solo el señorito Yuu Kanda.

Lavi se levantó se la banca como empujado por un resorte, mirándolo con asombro.

-¡¿Quien?!

-Yuu Kanda –repitió el otro sorprendido por la actitud del pelirrojo- ¿Por qué?

-Allen, ese tipo es el nombrado mejor pintor del mundo –Hablaba muy despacio, como si se lo estuviese explicando a un niño pequeño. Ninguna reacción por parte del peliblanco- ¡EL MEJOR PINTOR DEL MUNDO!

-Te entendí la primera vez Lavi –le reprochó Allen sobándose el oído con cara de fastidio- Pero también es el ser más idiota, arrogante, estúpido y amargado que ha pisado este planeta, me da igual cuan famoso sea.

Lavi tenía la boca abierta, nunca había oído hablar a Allen de esa manera de nadie en absoluto.

-Y ¿Qué quería?

-Me ha obligado a ser su modelo –bufó molesto, recordando la manera en la que se lo dijeron.

Al pelirrojo no le dejaba de asombrar la naturalidad con la que hablaba del tema. Si le hubiesen ofrecido ese trabajo a él, por muy petardo que fuese su cliente, habría aceptado sin dudar y lo habría gritado a los cuatro vientos. Se acabaría el dejarse manosear y utilizar por viejos verdes y ricachones solitarios. Intentó calmarse y puesto que a Allen no le parecía agradar hablar del tema, decidió cambiarlo.

-Pues que sepas que tú no eres el único que tiene clientes sexys y distinguidos.

-No es sexy y mucho menos distinguido.

-Ya, lo que tu digas –le reprendió con sarcasmo- el caso es que acabo de tener un encuentro pasional con un auténtico bombón inglés.

-¿Quién era? –Allen fingió interés, cada vez que Lavi tenía un "encuentro pasional" como él los llamaba, se dedicaba a narrárselos en los descansos.

-No se… Bueno, me dijo que le gritase Tikky cuando llegase al orgasmo –contestó con gesto soñador rememorando su para nada romántico encuentro- El Señor Tikky…

Allen lo miró con un gesto de fastidio.

-Suena a teleñeco.

El pelirrojo se lanzó contra él entre lágrimas de cocodrilo gritándole infantilmente que no dijera eso de su nuevo príncipe azul. La risa cristalina de Allen resonaba en las paredes de piedra, cosa que siempre animaba y suavizaba el ambiente cargado que siempre se respiraba en aquel tétrico lugar. Los demás inquilinos los observaban pelear alegres, hasta que una persona se paró ante ellos. Lavi dejó de golpearle para ver al recién llegado y Allen, quien seguía inmovilizado debajo de éste, hizo lo mismo. Un tipo corpulento lo miraba con un brillo extraño en la mirada.

-Vaya… me alegro de que la cosa esté tan animada hoy –dijo con una sonrisa claramente forzada.

El peliblanco se levantó de un salto, dejando a Lavi tirado en el suelo con cara de fastidio. Ahora que se estaban divirtiendo…

-Buenas noches, Señor Steven –saludó el niño sonriente.

-Muy buenas –contestó el tipo relamiéndose ligeramente- ¿Pasamos a tu habitación?

-Lo que desee –Allen hizo una pequeña reverencia y le señaló el camino, aunque el cliente se lo supiera demasiado bien.

Cuando hubo entrado en su cuarto, Allen se dirigió a su amigo.

-Nos vemos luego, Lavi.

-Ese tío realmente te ha cogido el gusto ¿eh?

Allen se encogió de hombros, y entró al cuarto gritándole "teleñeco" al tiempo que cerraba la puerta. Desde el otro lado se podía oír al pelirrojo regañándole pero él ya no podía sonreír.

Se dio la vuelta y se vio atraído hacia otro cuerpo y una mano enredada en su nuca le obligaba a unir sus ya maltratados labios con otros ansiosos y demandantes, mientras que la otra mano recorría cada rincón de su cuerpo sobre la tela, tirando de ella.

De nuevo la pesadilla.

**Ahora contesto ******

Ory Alun: **A mi me encanta el que te encantase!! 8D Espero otro rev tuyo en este cap!! Bueno, y en los siguientes!! Xwx realmente me animan**

SeikaDragon: **Esta oscuro?? "O.o no lo hice con esa intención xD la vena malota que me sale sin kerer!**

Ikari Minamino: **Seh… interesante va a ser, creelo xD**

Yumeyluna: **Weeeh!! Te da miedo!! Ok, no u.u aki tienes el próximo cap espero que te haya gustado! **

chungyang-chan: **Sieee… siempre me imagine a Allen vendiéndose, no se porque xD me gusta acerle sufrir xD y ese toke sombrio queda proh n0n**

Kini-Ainotsuki: **Le puse el rankin T espero que no pase nada!! -0- esque si lo ponía al M se me desaparecía del mapa xD Ah! Toma! le da su pañuelo anti nosebleed tiene 24 capas de algodón xD espero que sirva o.o**

dagmw: **Si Allen esta ahí por gusto o no se vera más adelante pero don't worry no tendras que esperar mucho n.n ña cuidate tu 8D**

Sick Sad Little World: **Allen amarradito es cool o y Lavi puto es muy sexah!! Al menos el Lavi de mi cabeza D: kiero otro rev tuyo NOW!! xD**

Shiori-Agito-Hichigo: **Por fin!! Otra persona que imagino a Allen putoh!! ;o; la apapucha Thanks por tu apoyo! No te preocupes! Te dejare reviews!! ToT t'amoh**

sabaku no julliet: **Con Lavi en acción te refieres a LEMON?? OwO si puedo meteré algo muy sexoso y traumatizante que anda rondando por mi cabecita xDD un especial 8D**

GRavity Girl: **Me alegro de que te haya gustado! ;w; espero haberte sorprendido xP**

Muffin-cake: **Tu… aquí… tu… un review!! X3 que guaísimo… ña no te odio! o.ó Me alegra que me hayas dejado un review aunque sea un día después 8D yo también kiero ser hombre ;o; y venderme… o no venderme y comprar a Allen o/ó y esa visión tuya de que Allen pague las deudas en carnes… xD me gusta .o. por eso Cross dejaba tantas! Se quedaba mirando escondido a ver como pagaba Allen OwO**

Riznao: **Mi idola!! Kiero otro Review tuyo!! x0x thanks por leer n.n**

Kyoko Himura: **cuidate tu más y pilla una caja de pañuelitos que las hemorragias nasales van a abundar xDD o lo intentaré owó**

**Nos leemos!! Se les kiere!! reparte amour ./.**


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG!! De nuevo tantos reviews! ;w;**

**8D aquí traigo el tres!! Vuelve a ser cortito, pero como ven lo compenso actualizando pronto!!**

**Espero que les guste! :D **

Había pasado una semana desde que Kanda fue a Black Order y avisó al Moyashi de que iba a ir a buscarlo. Ahora volvía a estar allí, observando aquel local como siempre hizo y siempre haría. Le extrañó que estuviera abierto a esas horas, eran las cuatro de la tarde, debería estar prácticamente vacío.

No sabía cuanto se equivocaba. Al entrar apenas había dos hombres descansando en el patio. Los gritos y gemidos que salían de las habitaciones hacían eco en las paredes. Kanda hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-La gente de esta ciudad esta enferma.

-Si, y gracias a eso puedo comer todos los días –replicó un cantarín Komui detrás suyo, sorprendiéndolo un poco- ¿Ya viene buscando a Allen-kun?

-¿Dónde se encuentra?

-En su cuarto, ¡pero ahora mismo esta… -Kanda ya se dirigía con paso firme al lugar, sin prestarle atención, así que la última palabra quedó en el aire- …trabajando.

El japonés se paró frente a la puerta, se oía el ruido de los muelles del maltratado colchón y los bramidos de un hombre, pero no le importó. Abrió la puerta y se quedó en el marco, observando en silencio con un gesto de indiferencia.

Allen se encontraba totalmente desnudo, su kimono desangrado en el suelo, de espaldas a él y sentado sobre el miembro de un tipo de rostro severo y prominente barriga que nada más sentir la puerta lo miró con el ceño fruncido y aún el brillo de la lujuria en sus ojos. El peliblanco también giró el rostro para verlo con un furioso sonrojo y la mirada perdida. Ambos sudaban.

-¿¡Qué hace!? ¡Espere su turno! –exclamó el tipo, furibundo.

Kanda lo ignoró por completo.

-Vengo a buscarte, Moyashi.

Allen miró al suelo, ocultando su mirada ausente con el níveo flequillo.

-Fuera… espere fuera… -respiraba entrecortadamente- Ya… ya le falta poco…

-Tsk.

El japonés obedeció a regañadientes y esperó apoyado en la pared.

Los sonidos que él había interrumpido volvieron a hacer aparición de inmediato y, tal y como había dicho el moyashi, fue cuestión de minutos que el hombre acabase con un escandaloso gruñido. Kanda se dio cuenta de que en ningún momento se había oído la voz del peliblanco. Al poco tiempo, lo que tardó en vestirse, el tipo salió aún algo agitado y miró con rencor a Kanda para luego marcharse. Cuando el japonés lo hubo perdido de vista, se volvió a colar en la habitación. Allen seguía sentado en la cama y al verlo se apresuró en taparse con las sábanas, haciendo que cayeran los billetes que descansaban en ellas, pero no le importó.

-¿Lo de ese también es por pena? –preguntó Kanda sin moverse del sitio.

Allen negó con la cabeza gacha.

-Ese simplemente es un depravado que "ama" demasiado a su hijo –le explicó con una leve sonrisa. Parecía divertirle lo desgraciado que era- viene gradualmente y pregunta por mí porque dice que se le parezco. Para él soy Christian.

Hubo un paréntesis en que ninguno dijo nada, se limitaron a mirarse.

-Eres idiota –le espetó duramente Kanda al cabo de unos segundos.

-Supongo –contestó Allen, para disgusto de Kanda, con una cálida sonrisa.

-Tsk, ¿tienes algo decente que ponerte?

Allen lo miró. Iba vestido con un elegante traje de chaqueta negro y una camisa blanca con los primeros botones desabrochados. Él no tenía nada elegante.

-Algo.

-Pues póntelo rápido y vámonos –Kanda realmente tenía prisa. El olor a incienso, sudor y semen lo estaban matando.

El peliblanco se disponía a levantarse cuando se percató de que aún tenía un "pequeño" problema por resolver y volvió a sentarse, apretando fuertemente las piernas.

-¿Podría tomarme una ducha antes? –preguntó muy sonrojado mientras miraba la pared como si fuera algo interesantísimo.

-Hay prisa, Moyashi.

-Por favor.

Allen puso las manos en su regazo y Kanda pudo oír un pequeño jadeo por parte del niño al hacerlo. Sonrió de manera burlesca al comprenderlo.

-¿Te ha dejado a medias?

-Cállate –Al verse descubierto se encontraba muy nervioso, sentía el calor arder en sus mejillas y llevaba tanto tiempo en esa situación que empezaba a dolerle- ¿Me dejarás darme una ducha?

Kanda cerró la puerta de la habitación y se subió a la cama, sentándose junto a él.

-Esto es mucho más rápido –dijo metiendo una mano bajo las sábanas.

Allen ni siquiera pudo evitarlo, sintió como esa mano intrusa se deslizaba hasta su erección y la acariciaba con la yema de los dedos con tortuosa lentitud mientras sentía su corazón latir violentamente contra su pecho y jadeaba impaciente. Kanda se mantenía inexpresivo cuando envolvió por completo la caliente longitud del albino y comenzó a masturbarlo de forma violenta, sin miramientos, arrancándole todo tipo de gemidos.

Se mantuvo inexpresivo cuando Allen echó la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en su hombro, mirándolo con ojos llorosos por la cantidad de sensaciones que lo llenaban y regalándole ese concierto de sonidos guturales que hubieran encendido a cualquiera.

Kanda comenzó a hacer más presión y aceleró el ritmo. Poco después Allen se vino en su mano con un gemido que nada tenía que envidiar a ninguno de los que el japonés había oído en el patio.

El niño se quedó apoyado en Kanda respirando con dificultad, con el corazón desbocado y unas lágrimas perdidas resbalando por sus sonrojadas mejillas. Aquella había sido la primera vez en toda su vida en la que alguien se había preocupado en darle placer. Todos sus clientes sin excepción acudían a él para satisfacerse a costa de su cuerpo sin ver que él también lo necesitaba. Que era una persona humana y también se excitaba.

-¿Tanto te ha gustado, Moyashi?

Allen se separó de inmediato del japonés, secándose las lágrimas y lo miró. Kanda le observaba impasible mientras se limpiaba los restos de semen en las sábanas. Mientras que él tenía un nudo en la garganta y un farolillo por cara.

-Ahora vístete –le dijo mientras se levantaba y caminaba hasta la puerta- Te espero fuera.

-Ah… ¡Ka-kanda! –se deshizo a tiempo del nudo de su garganta para detener a Kanda- De todas formas quiero ducharme.

Kanda suspiró con fastidio.

-Maldita sea, ya lo harás en mi casa.

-¿Tu… casa? –preguntó confundido el albino.

-Es lo que he dicho, resulta que además de idiota eres lento-dijo con una sonrisa socarrona y sin más se fue.

Allen se apresuró en vestirse. No se sentía cómodo al hacerlo sabiendo que estaba sudado y con semen seco pegado a sus muslos pero no tuvo más opción. No tenía mucha ropa y la que tenía no era suya, así que se puso unos pantalones negros de pitillo y una camiseta verde militar de cuello abierto. Nada más salir, Kanda comenzó a andar sin mediar palabra con él y cuando estuvo a las puertas Komui se le tiró encima.

-¡Allen-chaaan! ¡Cuídate mientras estes fuera! Ya sabes: no hables con extraños, ni dejes que te violen si no han pagado antes y les has dado nuestra tarjeta de visita –exclamó eufórico mientras le pasaba un taquito de tarjetas- ¡vuelve a casa antes de las cinco de la mañana!

Allen iba a decir algo cuando el japonés lo agarró del brazo y tiró de él con una venita en la sien, arrastrándolo al interior de un lujoso coche negro, así que sólo pudo asomarse por la ventanilla del auto para despedirse con la mano.

El viaje fue más incómodo de lo que jamás hubiera pensado, un silencio casi tangible reinaba en el auto, pero como él casi nunca salía de Black Order lo pasó mirándo por la ventana la cantidad de gente que caminaba en masa, apresurados, o los edificios de diseños imposibles y brillantes ventanas de espejo. Tan ensimismado estaba que no se dio cuenta de que habían entrado en un recinto de lujosas mansiones y frondosos jardines hasta que el coche paró bruscamente, haciendo que se golpeara con el asiento del chófer.

-Ya hemos llegado, Moyashi –le indicó Kanda bajándose del auto- aquí podrás tomar tu condenada ducha.

Allen se bajó del coche y un golpe de aire puro le revolvió los cabellos. Cerró los ojos al notar tan magnífica y delicada caricia. Sentía el aroma del jazmín, la jara y las rosas agolpándose en su nariz, acostumbrada al incienso, el sudor y el humo de los coches que se colaba por su ventana cada día. Se sentía en el cielo.

Entonces se fijó en la enorme casa que se alzaba delante suya. Era al menos diez veces más grande que Black Order, estaba llena de lujosos ventanales y rodeada de un inmenso jardín que más se asemejaba a un bosque que a otra cosa. La mansión era de un azul grisáceo, con las tejas negras, y poseía dos torreones.

-¡Moyashi! –Kanda se había adelantado y lo esperaba en la puerta- ¡¡Ven de una maldita vez!!

Allen hizo un leve puchero al notar como lo trataba.

-¡Es Allen!

Y corrió a reunirse con él, quien lo esperaba con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

**No se como me quedó este Cap ustedes dicen si??**

**Ahora contestare los Reviews oki?? ****n.n**

Sick Sad Little World: **Thanks! ****Ya kiero que sigas el de Arriba Abajo owo es genialoso!!**

Muffin-cake: **Jajajajaja te imaginas a Allen en supermodelo?? xDD Y Kanda vestido como el tipo ese raro ghei hortera del pelo de escarola 8D xDD Pero a Kanda si le pega el empleo!! Todas sabemos que es un happy boy muuuuy en el fondo :P y en algún recoveco de ese pequeño corazoncito esta su vena sensible xDD**

Ory Alun: **wah! Me encantan tus preguntas retóricas o Bueno, no tan retóricas porque se irán contestando a medida que avance el fic xD Espero que cuando te recuperes del infarto me dejes otro rev como prometiste!! ;o;**

Yumeyluna: **Seeeh… allen es tan cuteh ./. Por eso es tan kawai que sea putoh xD asi que no te asustes 8D**

ClavelOscuro: **Gracias por tu aprobación!! n0n Mi SEME?! o/O en serio…? OMG x/o**

Riznao: **No te equivocas del todo al ser pervertida kukuku… 8D narro bien? Thanks! .w.**

Kini-Ainotsuki: **Seeeh!! Pero mi fic también es para niños!! o.ò "mira paquito, aprende!! Eso es lo que le tienes que hacer a manolito!! xD" hay que educarlos desde pequeñitos!! Convertirlos al Yaoi! xDD **

tsukikonoyoru: **Me alegro de que te gustase tsukiko! Te vere en este cap nu? o0ò**

Kuro.Kishidan:** kyaaa! Kanda-san!! lo adora gracias por su review!! Ya lo seguí no me castigue ;o;**

dagmw: **conteste tan pronto porque me vi muchos!! O.O y muy interesantes la mayoría! No me pude resistir xD Gracias por leer owo**

Mikoto-sama: **De pobrecitos nada! Mejor para nosotras! mirada perver ya dije que tengo un especial super traumante en mente! Pero me da mucho corte de escribir o/o**

shadow66 princess: **Seh… ser niño y comprar un allen-kawaii, lavi-perver y un Kanda-sexoso para encerrarte con ellos en el armario!! Te comprendo TToTT me sacaste la vena pervertida y sentimental al mismo tiempo!! Como lo hiciste?! O.O"**

Flor: **me sacaste los colores "talentosa" y "grandiosa" ./.**** -se pone tonta y se esconde- OMG continue el fic o no te matare de todas formas?? ;o; y ahora que ago?? oxo **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola!! Aquí teneis el cuartooo capi de este sexoso fic xD **

**Ok, no**

**Es muy corto, lo se y os pido disculpas mil u.u**

**Pero espero que os guste n.n**

En el porche de aquella mansión se encontraba un hombre anciano, de pelo rizado y alborotado, con unas grandes gafas. Cuando llegaron a su altura les hizo una pequeña reverencia y le ofreció a Kanda una bandejita con todo tipo de chucherías, consiguiendo que éste lo mirara de mala manera, claramente cabreado.

-Tiedoll, no se cuantas veces tengo que decirte que dejes esa maldita costumbre.

-Pero Kanda-kun, ¡Si te encantaban los dulces!

-Tú lo has dicho: Me encantaban. Pasado –contestó Kanda con dureza mientras que entraba a la mansión.

El anciano lo miró con tristeza hasta que se percató de la presencia del albino.

-Usted debe de ser Allen-kun.

Allen se puso rígido al ver que se dirigía a él con tanto respeto y asintió quedamente con la cabeza. Tiedoll sonrió y le tendió la bandejita. Allen tuvo el impulso de cogerlo todo, pero se moderó y tomo tres piruletas de esas con forma de corazón, una para él y las otras para Komui y Lavi.

-Gracias.

El anciano le hizo una reverencia servicial y le condujo al interior. Cuando entró, sintió que volaba en una nube. Se encontraba en un recibidor enorme, con una escalera de nogal al fondo y unas losas en las que se podía reflejar como en un espejo. Allen parecía un niño pequeño perdido en el parque de atracciones, con los ojos brillantes de emoción y abiertos de sorpresa, mientras lamía distraídamente su piruleta… Aunque a él le gustaba pensar que estaba viviendo el cuento de la Cenicienta, con su flamante príncipe tendiéndole la mano para bailar un vals. La única diferencia era que él tenía un trabajo mucho más pueril que el de la dama del cuento y su flamante príncipe ni siquiera le prestaba atención, sino que había subido al segundo piso sin él, con una mueca de impaciencia en el rostro.

Suspiró apesadumbrado. A lo largo de su vida se había obligado a dejar de soñar. Esas ñoñerías eran para personas con un brillante presente a los que no les afectaba demasiado tener su mundo de fantasía. Pero para sujetos como él soñar era perderse, porque en vez de simples sueños se transforman en futuros anhelantes de realidad, una realidad que resultaba imposible.

Se sobresaltó cuando Tiedoll le puso una mano en el hombro.

-¿Esta bien? –le miró preocupado, consiguiendo que Allen volviera a ponerse rígido como una tabla al no estar acostumbrado a tales atenciones.

-Ajá –tartamudeó con una sonrisa tímida. Se sintió estúpido porque las palabras de agradecimiento se le atascaron en la garganta y lo único que le salió fue ese titubeante sonidito.

-No se preocupe, Kanda-kun mandó al servicio que le preparasen el baño, sígame.

Allen asintió enérgicamente mientras mordía la piruleta, nervioso. Tiedoll tomó el palito del caramelo, con el que el albino se quedó en la mano sin saber qué hacer, para luego tirarlo en una papelera cercana que al niño le había parecido un jarrón de lo lujoso que era.

Mientras subían las escaleras Allen observaba las pinturas que decoraban la subida. En ninguna de ellas ponía el nombre de Yuu Kanda, pero tampoco eran de un mismo artista. Había obras preciosas, desde paisajes arbolados hasta grises retratos de personas.

Cuando quería darse cuenta estaban frente a la puerta del baño. Tiedoll abrió de golpe. De nuevo más de esos olores que les eran desconocidos. Las extravagantes fragancias de las sales de baño se arremolinaban con el vapor de agua y llegaban a él en un suave aleteo. Al fondo del impresionante cuarto de azulejos blancos se encontraba una enorme bañera a la que se llegaba subiendo unos escalones de madera. Dos mujeres lo preparaban todo y al verlo llegar, se apresuraron en colocar las toallas y se retiraron haciendo una reverencia. Allen les contestó con un ahogado "Gracias" mientras les sonreía educadamente.

Kanda estaba apoyado en la pared, observando todo lo que hacía. Tiedoll se retiró, cerrando la puerta y Allen se sintió indefenso, sin saber que hacer.

-Vamos –lo apremió Kanda con voz inexpresiva- No me iras a decir que te da vergüenza desnudarte.

El peliblanco sentía que lo había retado. Le miró con el ceño fruncido y se sacó la camiseta. Al sentir la atenta mirada del japonés sobre él, un sonrojo acudió a sus mejillas pero siguió desnudándose. Era absurdo que después de todo lo que había hecho aquello le resultase tan vergonzoso. Sería culpa de aquellos brillantes ojos oscuros, que analizaban cada parte de su cuerpo con escrupuloso detenimiento. Cuando toda su ropa se encontró tirada a sus pies avanzó hasta la bañera sin pedir permiso y subió los escalones, cuando se encontró en el más alto Kanda lo detuvo.

-Espera.

Allen obedeció y giró el rostro para mirarle. Precisamente lo que el japonés miraba. Allen se sonrojó violentamente. Pasaron así unos minutos hasta que se rompió el silencio.

-Incluso desde ahí pareces un enano –dijo Kanda sin quitarle la vista de encima.

Allen iba a contestarle de no muy bonita manera cuando se fijó en que Kanda no tenía ninguna muestra de burla en el rostro, simplemente lo miraba y él se comenzó a sentir pequeño. Bufó molesto ante el hecho.

-¿Desea algo más, señor? –preguntó con rin tintín.

A Kanda le creció una venita en la sien al notar el tono con el que le hablaba.

-Nada más, Moyashi idiota.

-¡Es All…!

No pudo seguir. Sintió una mano en su nalga izquierda, un escalofrío y el repentino contacto con el agua tibia. Kanda lo había empujado.

La bañera era increíblemente profunda, cuando salió el agua le llegaba por los hombros.

Kanda se había sentado en una elegante silla junto a la bañera y lo observaba despreocupado.

-Maldito afeminado… -susurró molesto mirando al japonés con odio.

-¿Decías algo, Moyashi?

-¡Nada! –dijo sumergiéndose en el agua hasta los ojos. Sentía tanta paz…

-Tsk.

Kanda suspiró con fastidio, ese crío era condenadamente infantil en algunas ocasiones.

Si quería hacer un cuadro con él, tendría que investigar a fondo.

-Oye, idiota.

Sin respuesta.

-Moyashi.

Silencio.

-¡Enano!

Kanda se alarmó, ya no se veía el níveo cabello asomar por la superficie del agua. Se levantó de un salto y se acercó a la bañera. El niño se encontraba sumergido por completo, con los ojos cerrados. El japonés se arremangó la camisa y metió los brazos en el agua para sacarlo. Nada más hacerlo el albino comenzó a toser escandalosamente, intentando retomar el aire.

Allen se encontró con que lo tumbaban en el suelo sin delicadeza alguna y abrió los ojos para encontrarse con el ofuscado rostro de su distinguido cliente. Sabía que estaba desnudo de nuevo ante el moreno, pero no pudo moverse. Se sentía realmente mareado, le pesaban los ojos.

-¿Qué…?

-¡IDIOTA, TE HAS DORMIDO! –le gritó un muy alterado Kanda.

-Lo siento… llevo bastantes días sin dormir –se disculpó con una ligera sonrisa. Aún estaba muy adormilado. Las sales de baño, los aromas, la calidez del agua… Todo aquello lo habían vencido al sueño hasta hacerle perder la noción de dónde estaba.

-Eres insoportable –le espetó Kanda tirándole una toalla a la cara.

No oyó ningún quejido por parte del albino, así que se volvió a él extrañado. El muy estúpido se había acurrucado sobre las frías baldosas y quedado completamente dormido de nuevo.

Kanda no lo podía creer. ¿Qué forma de vida llevaba el niño como para aquello?

Recogió la toalla que le había lanzado y se la echó sin ningún cuidado por encima. Luego llamó a Tiedoll para que lo recogiera.

-¿La habitación de invitados esta lista? –preguntó mientras el anciano cogía a Allen con delicadeza.

-Si, Kanda-kun ¿Lo llevo hacia allá?

-Si.

Se pusieron en marcha. Kanda observaba las facciones de Allen con detenimiento, como tratando de recordarlas.

-Realmente es lindo ¿eh? –le dijo Tiedoll con una sonrisa, admirando también al que dormía, con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho.

Kanda sabía por dónde iba el anciano. Demasiados años juntos.

-Tsk, servirá.

-Sin duda –inquirió Tiedoll con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Qué demonios es lo que te hace tanta gracia, viejo?

Ya habían llegado al cuarto de invitados. El anciano se giró y le giñó un ojo, exasperando aún más al japonés.

-Que pensaba que no te gustaban los dulces.

**Oks!! Sorry esta vez no podre contestar los Reviews!! **

**Pero es OBVIO y la duda ofende, que os los agradezco muchisisisisimo **

**Y que os amoh! 8D **

**Nos vemos en el próximo cap, que espero sea más largo y en el que sí contestare a vuestros genialosos Revs!! **

**Si me dejan, claro ;o;**


	5. Chapter 5

**Holaaaaaa!! Muchas gracias por los reviews!! Los contestare luego n.n**

**Advertencia: Intento de LEMON -.- **

**Díganme lo que les pareció con absoluta sinceridad, por favor n0n**

Uno a uno: despertando sus sentidos.

Tacto. La suavidad de las sábanas. Seda contra su cuerpo desnudo.

Olfato. Un dulce aroma a miel salía de cada poro de su piel, supuso que gracias a la generosa cantidad de sales de baño que añadieron las criadas.

Oído. El rasgueo de una pluma sobre el papel, apenas el viento ondeando a través de las transparentes cortinas.

Gusto. La boca completamente seca. Inconscientemente pasó la lengua por sus agrietados labios.

Vista. Demasiada claridad. Se encontraba en una habitación de tonos suaves y pasteles, o eso era lo que pudo ver a través del dosel que lo rodeaba. No había muchas cosas, pero era inmensa. Frente a él unas manos deslizándose hábilmente sobre un cuaderno de dibujo.

Intentó incorporarse, pero una mano y una voz masculina se lo impidieron.

-No te muevas.

-¿Kanda?

-¿Quién si no, garbanzo? Ahora quieto.

Allen frunció el ceño, pero obedeció y se quedó allí tumbado, con las sábanas enredadas en sus caderas, alzando la mirada para ver al japonés.

Kanda apenas lo miraba, hacía trazos largos y certeros sobre el papel con una mirada de absoluta concentración. Entonces dejó de dibujar y miró el cuaderno con fastidio.

-Tsk, ni modo –se quejó lanzándolo a la mesilla que había al lado de la cama.

Allen pudo ver que era un retrato perfecto de él. Fue a cogerlo cuando de nuevo la mano de Kanda lo empujaba contra la cama, con la pequeña diferencia de que ahora su dueño había entrado al dosel y subido a la cama, con una expresión indescifrable.

-Me ha entrado la curiosidad –dijo con un tono de voz lleno de sensualidad.

Allen lo miró sin comprender, medio extasiado con el áspero tacto de la mano de Kanda sobre su pecho.

El japonés gateó sobre él y acercó su rostro hasta rozar con sus labios la oreja del peliblanco. Allen cerró los ojos ante el sensual roce y sentir ese cálido aliento sobre su piel.

-¿Qué hubieras hecho ese día, Moyashi?

Cuando terminó de decir aquello, sorprendiendo bastante al otro, se levantó bruscamente de él y se sentó sobre el lecho, esperándolo.

Allen entendió a qué se refería con aquello. Al primer día que se encontraron, cuando le abordó en la cama como si de un cliente cualquiera se tratase, pero él no era un cliente cualquiera. Ninguno de sus clientes lo atolondraba de aquella manera con unas simples palabras, ninguno se molestó en darle placer como él lo hizo.

Kanda se recogió el cabello tras la oreja y giró el rostro, dejándola expuesta al peliblanco, que en seguida entendió lo que quería: retomarlo donde lo dejaron. Esta vez fue él quien gateó hasta quedar sobre su regazo, en movimientos lentos y sinuosos. Kanda sonrió con malicia al volver a ver esa mirada turbia en el niño, eso era lo que quería reflejar en sus dibujos y descubriría como hacerlo tras aquella sesión. Se detuvo en observar el cuerpo maltratado de éste, lleno de marcas seguramente hechas en un desesperado intento de reclamarlo como suyo, pero era un niño de alquiler, era de todos y de nadie al mismo tiempo.

Él las recorrió una a una con las yemas de sus dedos mientras sentía de nuevo la caliente lengua de Allen degustando su oído con afán y deleite, como aquella vez.

Fue bajando lentamente hasta su cuello, para luego volver a subir de la misma manera y degustar su perfilada barbilla entre besos y lamidas. Kanda aprovechó eso para tomarlo del mentón sin delicadeza alguna y besarlo con ansiedad. Sentía contra sus labios la piel maltratada de los contrarios, llenos de mordidas. Allen le seguía el ritmo sin problemas, y cuando se abrió paso a su interior, obligándolo a separar los labios con su lengua y dejarle paso, le oyó jadear. Kanda lo supo desde el principio, ya no hacía aquello por sus dibujos, sino porque realmente quería hacer suyo, aunque fuera en una pequeña parte, aquel cuerpo que tanto lo había fascinado en silencio, aquellas líneas y curvas imposibles en un cuerpo masculino, aquellos tonos rosados que ocupaban sus labios, pezones y mejillas cuando lo vio siendo de otro. Se había vuelto como aquellos clientes vulgares que tanto había criticado.

Sus lenguas jugaban y chocaban, intentado sacar todo el sabor de la contraria, pidiendo a gritos por más. Cuando se separaron ambos ya estaban completamente duros y Allen jadeaba aun más con sus mejillas sonrojadas y mirada perdida en los ojos negros que lo analizaban. Había un leve brillo en la penumbra de sus ojos plateados. Kanda se quitó la camisa sin prisa mientras Allen le volvía a repartir besos por su mandíbula en una actitud entregada y de absoluta sumisión. Nada más ver que el japonés tenía la prenda totalmente sacada, pasó a saborear el musculoso torso que había quedado al descubierto. Kanda de mientras acariciaba de espalda y le estimulaba los pezones con sus manos de manera exquisita, haciéndolo suspirar contra su piel. El japonés le obligó a alzarse para ser él quien hundiese su cabeza en su torso, lamiendo sin cuidado ni descanso cada rincón de su piel, repartiendo mordidas en ciertos puntos donde lo hacía gemir levemente. Allen acabó tumbado en la cama de nuevo, con el pelinegro sobre él. La lujuria centelleando en sus miradas. Kanda lamió sensualmente sus labios y él intentó seguirlo, pero el otro se alejaba levemente con una sonrisa en cuanto intentaba hacer coincidir sus lenguas, demandando el control que Kanda no estaba dispuesto a devolverle. Entonces perdió de vista el rostro del japonés y en ese momento fue cuando Allen 

alcanzó a tocar con sus dedos el terciopelo de las nubes. Kanda se encontraba entre sus piernas, jugando con su miembro, lamiéndolo de manera intermitente, haciéndolo sufrir cruelmente con una sonrisa maliciosa al ver sus reacciones. Allen temblaba ligeramente, aún más sonrojado si se podía y alzaba las caderas pidiendo por más.

-Kanda… -gimió entre jadeos, impaciente.

Él le sonrió burlón. Aquella manera de decir su nombre le había encantado.

-Pídemelo, Moyashi –exigió con voz ronca por la excitación pero sumamente sensual a los oídos del peliblanco.

-Ka-kanda, por favor…

Allen no sabía que le pasaba, era la primera vez que realmente se excitaba cuando lo hacía, que rogaba por hacerlo, que realmente deseaba hacerlo y disfrutaba con ello. No se sentía vacío sino lleno de vida, como no se había sentido desde hace años. Kanda obedeció a sus deseos y, sin pudor alguno, engulló por completo la extensión del peliblanco, logrando que arqueara la espalda en un gemido a causa de la impresión.

Empezó a subir y a bajar en un ritmo lento, tortuoso, sacándole jadeos y gemidos a Allen que resonaban en sus oídos como un coro celestial. Poco después, a petición del propio Allen, el ritmo se aceleró y observó como el niño se aferraba a las sábanas, con los ojos llorosos. Ninguna escena le podría haber parecido tan bella y sucia al mismo tiempo como la que estaba presenciando en esos momentos. Pero entonces paró, escuchando el gemido de protesta del otro.

Kanda no le quitó la vista de encima mientras se quitaba los pantalones, perfilando con la mirada cada curva de aquel cuerpo, memorizando cada mordida y arañazo que lo marcaban.

Allen se sentía realmente incomodo bajo aquella mirada analítica y, como sabía lo que venía ahora, comenzó a hacer lo que hacía con sus clientes: prepararse.

Fue así como ante la mirada levemente sorprendida de Kanda, Allen comenzó a lamerse tres de sus propios dedos de manera realmente tentadora, aunque sin mirarle directamente a los ojos, y se giró hasta quedar boca abajo para introducir uno de ellos lentamente en su interior, entre suspiros y jadeos, con las mejillas totalmente rojas y ojos llorosos. Kanda, ya completamente desnudo sentía que se venía en aquel mismo instante cuando lo vio introducirse otros dos dedos y gemir su nombre entre espasmos. Hizo uso del poco autocontrol que le quedaba para no lanzarse sobre él hasta dejarlo semiclavado en el colchón, aplastarlo con su peso y embestirlo hasta verlo desmayar.

Sin embargo todo se fue al traste cuando Allen se sacó los dedos y alzó las caderas, quedando a cuatro, invitándolo a entrar en él. Una proposición tan poco inocente para un niño de su edad que Kanda no pudo rechazarla. Sin pensárselo dos veces agarró las caderas del peliblanco y lo penetró de una sola estocada, profunda y potente, arrancándole un grito al niño, mezcla del dolor y placer, que lo único que hizo fue encender aún más al japonés, el cual apenas vio que se había relajado le siguió embistiendo sin miramientos, con la misma fuerza y 

brusquedad que la primera. Allen se aferraba a las sábanas, mientas gemía y jadeaba sin control, con las lágrimas precipitándose por sus mejillas y las mejillas totalmente rojas.

Kanda sentía con cada fricción de su miembro que el interior del niño estaba tan dañado como el exterior y sus dudas fueron aclaradas cuando vio un líquido rojo resbalar por las piernas del peliblanco. Paró en seco, mirándolo con fastidio, y se dispuso a salir cuando una mano pálida y sudorosa se posó sobre la suya, en aquellas estrechas caderas.

-Sigue… esto… esto es normal –dijo Allen con voz entrecortada, mirándolo a los ojos desde abajo, algo suplicante- sigue…

Y sin que Kanda pudiera replicar, Allen ya se encontraba impulsando sus caderas, auto penetrándose con la erección de Kanda, sacándole a éste gemidos roncos. Kanda volvió a embestirlo como le había pedido, sin mirar los pequeños ríos de sangre que comenzaban a teñir el blanco puro de las sábanas, él se lo había buscado provocándolo de esa manera, ahora no pararía, no oiría esos gemidos de doloroso placer que inundaban de nuevo la habitación. Con cada embestida tocaba el punto exacto que hacía enloquecer al pequeño, haciéndolo temblar, arquear la espalda y gemir como nunca había oído gemir antes, Kanda.

Poco después ambos llegaron al orgasmo en un compenetrado y sonoro gemido, Allen sobre las sábanas y Kanda en su interior. Nada más salir de él, el japonés vio como el niño se hacía un ovillo en el lecho, intentando normalizar su respiración y recuperar la cordura que había dejado atrás desde que empezaron. Kanda se levantó y, tras limpiarse el semen con las mismas sábanas, comenzó a vestirse. Allen veía su musculosa espalda tensarse a cada movimiento.

-Date otra ducha y vístete, Moyashi –le dijo fríamente mientras se abrochaba la camisa- Tiedoll te llevará a Black Order.

Allen lo miró confundido. Kanda suspiró claramente exasperado. Se podía suponer que la paciencia no era su fuerte. Le echó una mirada molesta y le aventó el despertador que segundos antes descansaba en la mesilla.

-Has dormido demasiado, idiota.

Era cierto, ya eran las doce de la noche ¿¡Cuánto se suponía que había dormido!? Se levantó de un salto y de manera algo torpe y precipitada comenzó a vestirse. Kanda lo miró algo incrédulo.

-¿Se puede saber que carajo haces? –le dijo cuando lo vio intentándose poner la camiseta tratando de colar la cabeza por el hueco de la manga.

-¡Me voy ya! Mi trabajo… me he ausentado demasiado… -se lo oía con voz amortiguada, pues seguía intentando lo imposible.

El japonés se le acercó y con brusquedad guió la blanca cabecita por el hueco adecuado de la prenda. Allen se sonrojó ligeramente al sacar la cabeza y encontrarse a centímetros de su cara la del pelinegro.

-Gracias.

-Tsk, anda y vete de una vez –le dijo mientras iba hacia la puerta y salía de la habitación sin mirar atrás.

Kanda no lo acompañó a la salida es más, no lo volvió a ver desde entonces. Cuando salió éste ya había desaparecido y los únicos seres vivientes que se apreciaban en aquella enorme mansión eran él mismo y Tiedoll, que se encontraba recargado en la pared del pasillo y cuando lo vio le hizo una leve reverencia que él imitó y lo guió hasta el coche con una sonrisa afable. Allen se montó y vio aquel mundo ideal de frondosos jardines, elegantes casonas y apáticos y arrogantes inquilinos, desaparecer a medida que avanzaban por la ventanilla del vehículo. El anciano conducía en silencio, aunque Allen podía sentir su cansada mirada clavada en él a través del retrovisor. Al llegar al sombrío barrio en dónde se refugiaba Black Order, la velocidad disminuyó hasta quedar parado en la misma puerta del local. Allen se quedó dentro del coche unos minutos, mirando el luminoso neón parpadeante de su llamado "hogar", luego salió del coche en silencio. Iba a cruzar aquella puerta cuando Tiedoll lo llamó.

-Allen-san –el aludido se giró, esperanzado. El viejo sacó de la guantera un enorme sobre amarillento y se lo tendió- esto es para usted, de Kanda-kun.

El niño lo tomó y lo abrió allí mismo. Dinero, una cantidad desmesurada, a decir verdad. En otra ocasión Allen habría agradecido sonriente aquél gesto de supuesta "generosidad" pero en aquel momento no podía hacer otra cosa que rezar por que ese estúpido nudo en su garganta lo dejara en paz de una maldita vez. Al no verse con fuerzas para hablar, se inclinó ligeramente, en un gesto que pretendía ser de agradecimiento y entró en el local.

Así que eso había sido todo.

Al entrar, Komui lo recibió con un efusivo abrazo.

-Ya estoy en casa –le dijo el niño con una sonrisa forzada- voy a mi habitación, me gustaría descansar.

Komui al escuchar eso, no hizo otra cosa que una mueca y lo miró con disculpa reflejada en sus ojos. Allen no entendió a que venía aquello, pero le dio las buenas noches y siguió avanzando, a través del inmenso patio. Lavi estaba allí, como de costumbre, y al verlo se le acercó con paso presuroso, agarrándolo del brazo.

-Lo siento Allen, me ofrecí en tu lugar, pero insistió en esperarte –le dijo con una voz cargada de arrepentimiento.

Allen por fin lo comprendió todo.

-¿Esta en mi cuarto? –Preguntó soltándose del pelirrojo, que asintió enérgicamente- vale, no te preocupes, gracias por todo.

Se dirigió a su habitación casi corriendo, con el corazón bombeándole en el pecho con tal fuerza que parecía querer escapársele por la boca, y no lo culpaba, ambos sabían que iba a pasar. Cuando abrió la puerta de su cuarto se percató de que las velas estaban encendidas, desde hace mucho al parecer, ya que casi todas estaban casi consumidas por completo, y el 

incienso volvía a gobernar el ambiente. Buscaba con la mirada, en la penumbra, cuando oyó la puerta cerrarse tras de sí y una respiración muy fuerte llegó a sus oídos.

-¿Señor Steven? –preguntó con voz temblorosa.

Unos fuertes brazos lo agarraron desde atrás, de forma posesiva, y Allen sintió miedo.

-Te he estado esperando, Allen-kun –le dijo con voz melosa, mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja.

Allen se estremeció ante el contacto e iba a contestarle cuando se vio girado bruscamente para quedar cara a cara con aquel individuo. Su aliento dulzón a tabaco de pipa golpeándole la cara.

-Komui me dijo que estabas con un cliente nuevo –Allen sintió como una de esas enormes manos bajaban lentamente por su espalda, hasta colarse bajo su pantalón. Le apretó con lujuria las nalgas, relamiéndose con alguna visión secreta.

Lo que el niño no previno fue que unos dedos intrusos lo penetraran sin compasión, logrando que soltase un alarido de dolor por el reciente desgarre. El Señor Steven sonrió con malicia.

-Así que lo habéis hecho… -dijo degustando cada palabra- Muy mal, Allen-kun, te dije que eras mío.

El tipo soltó al peliblanco con brusquedad y se acercó a su maletín, que descansaba en la cama y sacó algo parecido a unas cadenas, con unos aros en cada extremo. Allen lo miró con cierto terror al tiempo que notaba como el frío hierro rodeaba su cuello y la anilla más pequeña era colada por la más grande.

-¿Ves? Te compre un bonito collar –dijo con una voz que pretendía ser tierna.

-Señor Steven, por favor…

El hombre hizo caso omiso de sus súplicas, se colocó tras él y tiró de la anilla pequeña, logrando que el collar se estrechase, lastimando y ahogando al peliblanco, que no pudo aguantar las lágrimas y comenzó a sollozar.

-Espero que con esto entiendas que me perteneces –sonó una voz cruel a su espalda.

**Para quien no sepa que es esa cadena: es un collar de castigo, usado para que los perros que tienen por costumbre tirar de la correa cuando pasean se asfixien al hacerlo y lo corrijan u.ù**

**REVIEWS!**

Kini-Ainotsuki: Me alegro de haberte alegrado el dia n.n sieee… tiedoll tuvo razón con Allen-kawaii es como esa paletita con forma de corazón 8D

chungyang-chan: XD sie, los tuyos son largos! Pero más para disfrutar owo

SeikaDragon: Lo cierto esq Tiedoll fue el que inició a Yuu-pon en el arte n.n lo estuvo cuidando desde chikito, pero al final el alumno pasó a ser el maestro xD

tsukiko no yoru: aww… todos se kieren beneficiar a mi Allen-kawai xD Nop, is propietate mia y del Yullen oxó

dagmw: Allen estaba realmente cansado .-. hay que tener en cuenta que el pobre trabaja las 24 horas del día xox se dormiría en una cama de pinchos si tuviera la oportunidad xD

Akari Sakurazuka: Espero que el lemon haya compensado o.ò aunque se que no me salió muy allá -.-

shadow66 princess: Sie… Allen-chan trabaja MUY DURO todo el dia xD

Mikoto-sama: we me conformo con que hayas podido dejar un rev! Y espero leerte también en este cap 8D

sabaku no julliet: un poco?! Me pedias solo un poco?! O.O si lo llego a saber pongo lime y ya esta -.-

Riznao: Tadah xD

AppleRin: xDD kanda más malo que Yuki?? O.o lo cierto esq se parecen bastante… pero eso es lo que lo hace tan sexy +w+

Kyoko Himura: Se me ocurrió esa bonita metáfora de Allen-dulce justo para finalizar el cap 8D Me alegro de que haya gustado tanto n.n

lance.prince: LANCE-CUTIEEEEEEE!! –apapucha hasta la saciedad- wiii mira ya actualice!! 8D Tranqui que en uno de los capis siguientes ya te meteré n0n xD ten miedo.

Yami RosenkreuZ: o.o deja de dormirte en el baño!! Te me puedes asfixiar y no volver a leer un rev tuyo!! oxó sie, Yuu-pon vive entre pañitos de oro el muy hijo de su grandísima… xD

yumeyluna: una película? -se la imagina- O,.O -nosebleed- gracias por tu apoyo n.n

Miharu Ankoku: Bienvenido a mi hermoso entorno familiar puro y religioso n.n coffcoffWTF?!coffcoff


	6. Chapter 6

**¿Hola…? Sí, se que es raro pero soy yo, no ningún clon ni nada por el estilo…**

**Aunque me vendría bien ~ **

**Siento el retraso, entre una cosa y otra me ha sido imposible actualizar, GOMEN!!! **

**El problema es que estoy eternamente castigada sin PC y escribir un fic a escondidas es bastante complicado, aunque hoy pude hacerlo =DD (H) **

***Abraza a todos sus antiguos lectores* Siento haberos decepcionado! T T**

**Quiero agradecer a ****Kimi**** por ayudarme cuando me quedaba sin inspiración, me ayudasmucho 8D A ****Mandra**** por ser mi amiga y soportarme 3 a ****Apple_rin**** por releer mis fics y dejarme rewiews nuevos recordandome mi mision (?) **

De nuevo el cruel sol se colaba por su ventana, tiñendo su tez de rosa a causa de las escandalosas cortinas que la vestían. Se incorporó con una mueca de dolor, quedando sentado en la cama. Últimamente su aspecto había cambiado bastante, su piel, ya pálida de por sí, era blanca como la cera, sus ojos habían perdido el fulgor que los caracterizaba y últimamente caminaba como alma en pena por los pasillos de Black Order, sin más expectativas que atender clientes. Se levanto sin preocuparse en cubrirse, sintiendo como su entumecido cuerpo parecía quejarse a cada paso que daba, como un niño en un día de escuela, negándose a continuar con aquella tortuosa rutina.

Se miro al espejo y este le devolvió una mirada llena de rencor, mientras el peliblanco pasaba sus finos dedos por las marcas moradas en su cuello, agachando la mirada al instante, avergonzado, indignado, cansado. El Señor Steven lo visitaba cada vez mas a menudo con sus retorcidos "regalos", como aquel collar asfixiador que tan familiar se había hecho para él desde entonces, desde que regresó de casa de Kanda, hacía ya casi un mes. No regresó.

Se vistió con una camiseta negra de sisa, de cuello cerrado, pero muy ajustada con unos pantalones bombachos de un color gris ratón. Estos le resultaban muy cómodos últimamente, cuando no se encontraba en condiciones para llevar nada más rompedor y apretado. De todos modos acababa de empezar el dia y las puertas de aquel "distinguido" prostíbulo aún no se habían abierto, por lo que no necesitaba el kimono por el momento. Cogió un pañuelo negro, se lo puso al cuello para ocultar aquellos moratones y salio de camino a la cafetería, justo a la hora en la que más aglomeración y mas apogeo tenía, ya que era la última para el desayuno y había multitud de rezagados haciendo cola, impacientes y presurosos. Jerry, el cocinero de dudosa sexualidad y sexo, lo llamo casi a gritos nada más verle, animándole a que se acercara a la ventanilla y pidiera el primero. Oferta que indudablemente Allen rechazó, educadamente y con una forzada sonrisa, poniéndose el último en la fila. Jerry parecía decepcionado, y es que aquel hombre le tenía bastante aprecio y al ver el bajón que había dado el niño siempre trataba de animarlo y le daba un trato un tanto especial en cuanto al resto de inquilinos.

Cuando llegó al mostrador pidió una cantidad desmesurada de comida que pensaba devorar nada más llegar a la mesa. El cocinero lo preparó más que encantado y se lo dio con una amplia sonrisa, amenazándole con que como no volviera a ser el "niño lindo, adorable y encantador" que era, no volvería a cocinarle ni un mísero grano de arroz. El albino rió y se lo agradeció sinceramente, mas toda la alegría se esfumó nada más girarse, adoptando esa pose indiferente que tan común era últimamente en él.

No hizo más que sentarse y llevarse el primer bocado a los labios cuando la relajante melodía Chill Out que ambientaba la cafetería fue sustituida por una canción atronadora y obscena que en seguida sacó de quicio a todos.

-¿Qué demon…? –no pudo acabar la frase cuando vio una mancha roja dirigirse hasta donde él estaba, desapareciendo tras su montaña de dulces y variados.

-¡Buenos días Allen! –exclamó un feliz Lavi asomándose desde detrás de los muffins de chocolate.

-Buenos días, Lavi –contesto comiendo al fin, viendo todo el revuelo que se estaba montando en la sala a cuenta de que no encontraban el mando del reproductor de música.

Escuchó la risita traviesa del pelirrojo y automáticamente clavo de nuevo su mirada en él, fulminándolo con esta, llena de reproche.

-¿¡Qué!? –Preguntó su amigo haciéndose el indignado- ¿No creerás que…?

-Ajá –contesto Allen engullendo de una vez un donut o dos, demasiado rápido para saberlo con exactitud.

-¡No! –exclamo exageradamente, robándole un trozo de pastel como si fuera suyo por derecho- …. Bueno sí, pero es que es muy divertido fastidiar a Jerry –se excusó pobremente mostrándole el mando como si fuera un trofeo.

-Se hartara de ti y comerás sobras –sentenció el peliblanco habiendo acabado ya con mas de la mitad de su desayuno.

Lavi le miro algo sombrío, resoplando de aburrimiento o desesperación, porque quería alegrar un poco a Allen y a pesar de sus trastadas y payasadas no lograba nada. Sabía que, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, le había afectado bastante el hecho de que Yuu Kanda no hubiera vuelto a por él. Ese tipo había jugado con sus sentimientos y emociones, le había jurado sacarlo de ahí y, aunque Allen no lo hubiera creído del todo tenía la pequeña esperanza de que fuera así y al final había resultado como todos los demás.

-¡Ah! ¡¡Jerry-san!! ¡Lo encontré! –un chico señalaba acusadoramente a Lavi y otros cuatro fueron a trote a reunirse con el, rodeando al pelirrojo.

-¡Oye! Perdeos, estamos hablando –dijo el acosado echándolos de allí despreocupadamente, como quien espanta a una mosca.

Justo entonces un aura maligna surgió desde lo mas profundo de la cocina y se intuía cada vez más cerca, mas cerca, más cerca… dejando ver por encima de las cabezas de los indignados comensales una sartén, en la que se reflejaba el rostro pálido y desencajado de Lavi, temiendo por su vida. En medio de todo ese jaleo Allen se levantó y se marcho, prefiriendo no mirar atrás para no ver la masacre que iban a cometer. Suspiró pesadamente, yendo de nuevo a su cuarto para ir preparando su "uniforme" de trabajo, que dentro de unas horas comenzaría de nuevo. Sin embargo, algo hizo que se detuviera justo en medio del patio central, una figura apuesta, estilizada, erguida, alzándose frente a él de tal manera y con un porte que intimidaba de tan sólo mirarlo.

Kanda se encontraba allí, mirándole fríamente, con aparente indiferencia aunque había comenzado a caminar hacia él, el cual se mantuvo inexpresivo a la espera de que llegase a su altura. Cuando lo hizo miró a Allen fijamente, de arriba abajo y frunció ligeramente el ceño, chasqueando la lengua.

-Moyashi, cuanto tiempo –dijo sonriendo socarrón, eliminando cualquier atisbo de la expresión anterior.

-Lo sé –contestó él con voz suave, mas mirándolo con cierto rencor.

Se hizo un silencio que, para sorpresa de ambos, no resultó del todo incomodo, pero sí largo y en el cual se limitaron a mirarse en silencio, cada uno esperando a que el otro dijera algo.

-Eres idiota –le espetó de repente Allen, sin cuidado ni respeto alguno a su cliente.

El rostro de Kanda se crispó instantáneamente. ¿Quién se creía aquel criajo que era para insultarle? No pudo ni hacer el ademán de contestarle cuando Lavi entró en escena bastante magullado y maldiciendo en voz baja cosas incoherentes. Ambos se giraron a mirarle algo cortados y el pelirrojo al darse cuenta de la presencia del japonés se recuperó pronto y milagrosamente para ir con ellos y abrazar a Allen protectoramente.

-¡¿Qué vienes a hacerle al bueno de Moyashi-chan?! –exclamó cual madre leona mientras el supuesto cachorro trataba de librarse de su agarre.

-Che, vengo a por ti, conejo estúpido –le espetó el moreno con cara de pocos amigos- Te llamas Lavi, ¿no?

Los dos amigos lo miraron sin dar crédito a lo que oían, sobretodo Lavi, que no sabía ni como reaccionar ante aquello y se limitó a pasar la mirada de Allen a Kanda sin comprender absolutamente nada.

**Pos aquí estaaaaaaaa!! *suda* (**?**)**

**Es el preludio de lo que espero sea el renacer de Kilian ~ 3**

**Se de más que es corto, pero escribo a escondidas de mis padres**

**Además necesito saber si aún cuento con algún lector que no me odie T-T**

**Por eso… ****reviews???**** *^***


End file.
